hide your face so the world will never find you
by dominaeinfesti
Summary: Prompt: CaptainPan meeting at a masquerade ball. { one-shot }


**Prompt: CaptainPan - 34 (meeting at a masquerade ball)**

* * *

_**P**_rince Killian strolled into the large ballroom and examined the exquisite amount of people who were already taking part of the festivities taking place that singular evening. He had been fashionably late as always, of course. It was part of his charm some would say.

It had been a few weeks since he had attended such a grand ball. He'd be excruciatingly busy, but never would he turn down the chance to dance with some beautiful women, flirt with some handsome men, and drink free liquor.

Like the rest of the royalty that graced the large hall, he wore a mask, as requested in the invitation. It was simple, unlike the other large, intricate masks others bore; a simple thick, black ribbon concealed his eyes, tied around the back of his head. It matched well with his clothing choice, having decided upon a long, black coat with golden buttons and the edges of the long sleeves curled upward. He also wore a red vest, dark black leather pants, and traditional seafarer's boots upon his feet. Ever since childhood, the prince had dreamt of being a pirate of some sort, and he figured this would be his only night to do so.

The prince continued to watch the crowd as he slowly made his way across the side of the room. Taking in the gorgeous ball gowns the women wore, some of the nicest he had ever seen, the grandiose music that filled the hall, and just the overall impressive nature of the party.

His thought process was interrupted as he suddenly found his frame colliding with that of another person. "My humblest of apologies sir." He quickly soothed, lifting his hand to smooth out the label of the younger man he had idiotically bumped into.

"No apologies are needed." He replied with a smile, lifting his own hand to fix his mask slightly. "I should have been paying attention to where I walked."

"I could say the same." Killian laughed. He extending his hand to the man, and bowed lightly at the waist. "Say, my good man, would you know where I could possibly meet the king of this beautiful land? I wish to pay my thanks to him for the invitation to this lovely party."

The younger man laughed at his words as if the Prince had been a clown entertaining a group of children. "You are mistaken. There are no kings here — only I."

"You?" Killian replied with a curious quirk of his brow.

"Yes sir." The man removed his cap, and then bent at the waist in a polite bow. "I go by Peter. I rule over this land, but I would not call myself a king by any means."

"You are a humble man then Peter. I know many a man who would kill, literally, to bear the title of king." Killian smiled. He then returned the bow, and when he straightened his back, extended his hand to the man. "Prince Killian of Tortuga."

Peter returned the firm shake with a grand smile. "Ah! Lovely to finally meet you, _your majesty_. While I am disappointed your father could not join you tonight, I am grateful that you could still attend."

"Yes, I am too. Unfortunately, I fear this might be my last ball though as a Prince. His doctors say that he will not last to the end of the month." Killian shrugged his shoulders lightly and shook his head.

"I am horribly sorry."

"Oh, you need not be. My father has led a wonderful life as he himself often says. He does not fear death — a wonderful practice in my opinion."

"The greatest practice of them all." Peter nodded his head in return. "Well then, if this is to be your last ball as a prince, then let us have you go out with a bang." Peter laughed, lifting his hand and patting Killian's shoulder. "Come. let's get you a drink."

"The first of many I imagine. But the alcohol can wait. First, might I have a dance, your grace?" Killian inquired, lifting a bent arm and extending it to Peter graciously.

The younger man's lips curled into yet another smile, and took the offered arm. "You may." Peter soothed, walking in tandem with Killian towards the center of the ballroom — the start of a night that neither would ever forget.

* * *

**{ ****Thank you for reading!**Please leave a review or favorite the story if you enjoyed! To see more AU fics and have one written with _your_ OTP, check out my profile for more information! Again, thanks for reading! }


End file.
